Batteries used in moving devices can experience a wide range of usage, e.g., loads, charging, state of charge, environment, lifetime and the like. Accordingly, batteries are tested over many different scenarios to prove that the battery and its controlling devices and related methods provide adequate performance. Specifically, batteries used in vehicles are subject to a wide range of usage. A battery simulator may be used to test a battery design and a controller design to prove that they are sufficient for use in a moving device.